Love
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: This story is about all the love between the characters. A lot of romance.


Ok so I got this idea after _Field mice._ Basically its about Wendy and Hodges after the kiss. I did this one only because CBS left Wedges alone after they kissed and it pissed me off. This basically my take on the eppy.

"Wendy can I talk to you?" Henry asked.

Wendy got up and walked over from where she was sitting eating her lunch, "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you and me could go out tonight for dinner," Henry said shyly.

"Uhh, sorry Henry, I have other plans tonight," Wendy said sweetly.

"Oh, ok. Can I ask what they are?"

"I'm….going out with…..Hodges," Wendy said slowly.

"Hodges?"

"Yes David Hodges. Well I have to run some DNA for Nick's case."

Wendy ran over to her lab leaving her half eaten lunch behind. Henry made a pout then walked over to Hodge's lab to find out if Wendy and him where actually going out. But Hodges was gone. So Henry went back to his lab to sulk out being turned down.

"Hodges we need to talk," Wendy said urgently and pulling his arm.

"Someone wants me," Hodges said with a smile.

"Not now David!" Wendy said pulling Hodges into the women's bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Well Henry asked me out tonight and I kinda said that I already have plans," Wendy said looking at the floor.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Hodges asked puzzled.

"Well….I said that I had plans with you," Wendy said really fast.

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say is OH? I just turned down a very nice guy and you say OH?" Wendy nearly yelled.

Hodges scratched his head and said, "so you want me to go along in case he asks me?"

"Yes, please do!"

"Fine I will. But you owe me one Simms."

"Hodges I don't owe you anything," Wendy said walking to the door, but she tripped and fell. Hodges turned around just in time to catch her. They stood there, Hodges had his hand in the small of her back, and Wendy had her arm around his neck. He smiled at her. Hodges couldn't take it any more. Even since Wendy got here, he liked her, more then a coworker, more then a friend. And now was his chance to prove it. Hodges was lost in his thoughts when he felt Wendy's soft lips touch his. He kissed her harder, pressing Wendy up against the wall. Her arms around his neck, Wendy brought them into his hair. Hodges put his hands around her waste and pulled her closer. Catherine walked in, seeing the 2 coworkers finally kiss made her smile. She slowly backed out and closed the door quietly.

After the kiss, Hodges walked out awkwardly and Wendy slide down the Wall on to the floor with a smile plastered to her face. She walked out after fixing her hair. Everything went back to normal. Catherine didn't say anything. She was very proud of Hodges and Wendy. Meanwhile, Henry finally found Hodges in the break room getting some coffee. Yet again Hodges was deep in his thoughts when Henry can in stomping his feet.

"What are you doing with Wendy tonight?" He asked as if interrogating a suspect.

"That's between me and Wendy, not you me and Wendy," Hodges said giving Henry a look over.

"I will find out what you to are up to," Henry said with a death glare then walked out again.

"What was that about?" Nick said walking past Henry with Greg glued to his side.

"Later Greggo," Nick said looking at Greg who gave him a old Greg grin and walked out, Nick melted on the inside.

LOCKER ROOM:

"Hey Wendy," Hodges said.

"Hey Hodges, listen I'm sorry about the kiss before. It's just the heat of the moment, and after the thing with Henry," Wendy said looking at the floor.

"No worries. I have been trying to ask you out for a while. I'm glad you glued Henry to his locker. I thought it was really funny. I didn't know you had that kind of a side Wendy," Hodges said with a smile.

"Well I didn't really want to go on the date with him after a while. He seemed to me like a lost puppy that was finally getting taken home. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I know, I know it was mean of me to do all that to him but I didn't want him to get mad at me and then upset. Maybe I can set him up with one of my friends."

"Yeah that might just about work. Then he won't be so upset if you know we start uhhhhh going out," Hodges said rubbing his neck and looking at her.

"David. Did you just ask me out?" Wendy said in a shocked way.

"Yeah. I guess I did. So will you?"

"Yes that would be nice. Something laid back though. I don't want to spend all your money," Wendy said shyly.

"Sounds good to me. After you Wendy." Hodges held his arm out to the door, Wendy blushed and they walked out together.


End file.
